Die Proud
by sycopuppet
Summary: Ralph and Jack's fued after Piggy and Sam died. Will some one else die?Will they be rescued in time?
1. Lord of the flies

This is not my own characters, the are from Lord of the flies. This is an add on part to what was already written. It's an add on chapter from befor they were saved.  
  
Ralph layed under a tree restlesly. He whiped the salty tears from his beutiful eyes, and smuged the blood from his dirty face. "I can't beleived they killed him, he was the most innocent, fair person on this island, and he's dead." He said holding in the flow of tears that were starting to drip from him big blue eyes. He was dirty. Covered in filth with hard hands. Blood on his cheeks and sand in his hair. He rolled over and stared at the pink sky.It was supper time. He seemed in too much pain to sit with his friends, the few he had left. He sat down on a wet log, and ate some of the berries from the wet trees. He heard a stick crack and he turned. He listened patiently to hear the noise again. He heard another stick crack from the other end. He could hear breathing noises from the distance. A flowing breeze past by and the trees swayed. Some thing was out there, bewildered, he stood up. He gazed around, but in vain. He sat back down and continued eating, but kept his ears open for any noises. After having a small feed he began to get tired, and decided to lay down next to the log. Soon as he closed his eyes, he heard a shrilling scream coming from all ends. Startled, he quickly opened his eyes. There, all around him, were the boys. Bloody hands with clubs and Jack with his knife. He stood there in strife of what he was about to do. Ralph just lay there helplessly in disbeleif. "What do you want from me, what have you left to take?You took my good friends Sam and Piggy, what is there left, but my pride?" said Ralph sternly. Jack laughed histericly and then looked down at him, with cold eyes. "Now, we have come to get you," he said cooly. Ralph tried to get up, but Jack held him down, the other boys quietly and anxiously backed slowly away. "Why do you hate me Jack?What did I do?" He said under his breath for Jack had his knee pushed into his stomache. " You tried to take my place, you tried to put "the fire" infront of our needs, food. You thought we would get saved you fool. If we had followed you, we would be starving right now. We would have died," he said aggrivated. He pulled out his knife and pointed the blade towards Ralph. "All you cared about was food, and we'd never get saved if that was all we cared about. We were a tribe Jack, we were friends. If we had worked together we would be off this island AND YOU KNOW IT!" he said staring into the boys eyes hoping they would understand him. They looked at the ground in shame. Jack bent down further, the knife still held stenly in his hands, and told the boys to go. The walked slowly, not caring of what may happen to ralph. 


	2. Death?

Every thing was silent, as Jack looked down on Ralph as if he was dirt. His looks eventually lightened up a bit, and his muddy face was red. It was either him blushing or pigs blud, I don't think either way would suprise any one.  
"What do you want!" Ralph said tighting up his stomache muscels. He was very unpatient from the suspence. "If your going to kill me, just do it!" Ralph said again. But yet, Jack still remained still, stairing into Ralphs eyes. "_WHAT'S_ STOPPING YOU!" He screamed at Jack, he couldn't take it any more. He was being tormented, and just wanted to die, or be let go. Jack, just remained calm with no look of hurting Ralph eventhough he had a knife in his hand. "Why 'ya want to die so badly huh?" said Jack with his big grin, his filthy teeth all showing. But I guess all the boys were equally grubby, except for Ralph atleast he got a wash every week or so. "Well I know you are going to kill me, **SO WHY ARE YOU WAITING**?" Ralph was red, and his temper was raising, expecially because Jack was having no reaction. "Who said I was going to kill you," said Jack slyly. "Well when some one is pointin' a friggen knife at you and has you pinned down, it makes you wonder!Hm.. I'm holding you down with a knife aimed at the person I hate the most in the world, but I'm not going to kill them.. No.." Ralph said with alot of sarcasme. He seemed to have picked up alot of it lately, but he still remained the wisest one on the island. For about 10 minutes all was silent, and they just looked into eachothers eyes, waiting for eachother to say some thing. "Ralph I have some thing I always wanted to tell you..I've been keeping it from you all this time, I think I should tell you.." said Jack his hair blowing across his eyes from the light breeze. "What is it?" Ralph said rolling his eyes. He was expecting to either die now, or find out some thing really stupid to insult him. "I'm _scared_," Said Jack crying. Ralph was in shock, this was the first time he had seen Jack cry in a long time.  
" 


	3. Don't tell

He put his dirty hands on his face and wiped the tears quickly, hoping Ralph didn't notice. Ralph was startled by every thing that had happened so far, and was wondering what was going on. Jack came in closer, his thin tanned body, brushed against Ralph's. It sent a cold shiver down his arched spine. Jack whispered, " I-I-.." and before he said any thing else, there lips met. A soft brush on the lips, that was from lusty love. Full of sensation, and hearts beating. He jolted back quickly and retreated. He stood up and got ready to leave, putting his pocket knife away.".. Sorry .. " he said avoiding eye contact with Ralph. Ralp sprung up, and grabbed his thin arm. He turned around willingly, but worried. "It's ok.." said Ralph, and he gave Jack a warm hug. Tears trickeled down the young boys eyes, of happiness, unknowing what was yet to come. Time seemed to go fast while the young boys stood in eachothers grip. Then, Jack's face turned pale with grief, for there was three of the littl'uns in the bushes giggling from the sight. Jack wispered under his beath in Ralph's ear, "run for it". That's what Ralph did, he ran far out of sight. "Wut you want?" Jack said angrily at the littl'uns. They got up, to run. "Lets go tell the boys," said the oldest one out of the kids. "NO-PLEASE!" Said Jack, screaming out, his heart beating faster then ever. 


	4. The brutal task

The rain started to come pouring down on Jack as he lay under a bunch of leaves next to the log. The moons gleaming reflection in his eyes, and the tears falling down, that he just could resist, he couldn't hold. "Enough of this," he scoulded, muttering to himself. He turned towards the cave. The new house for him and the littl'uns and bigg'uns. The cave was dark, and all you could see was eyes glaring at Jack. He payed no attention to it, and just remained standing, hoping that they didn't know what had happened earlier. "Jack kissed Ralphy boy," said a farmiliar voice from the far end cornor. "No I never," said Ralph quickly. If there was one thing Ralph was good at, it as lying. But the boys seemed to find funny the fact that Ralph and Jack 'apperantly' did that, and seemed to stick to it. "You love him don't you Jack?" Said another voice, that seemed young. "I don't love him, I was about to kill him, but I got distracted! He ran away then," he said aggrivated, with his muddy fists clenched. "Sure.. Jack.. Whatever you say.. " A few of them said grimly. Jack decided to ignore it and just lie down. After a few wispering of rumors on what happened, they all eventually fell asleep. In the morning Jack had a stiff kneck from the lack of a good sleep, and wasn't in a very pleasant mood. When he woke up, there was no one left in the cave. This didn't upset Jack at all. He stretched out his long lanky arms, and went to have a swim. As he went down the rocks, he saw a message written with chalk on one of the rocks. "Meet us on the hill at 8:00 pm, and bring your knife," Jack didn't realize what unfortunate futur he would shortly behold. He just shrugged his shoulders and went for his swim. The water was cold in the morning, but it was good enough to wake him up. He put his grubby boxers back on. That's all he had left to wear, since the other clothes were either missing or were too warm for the weather. He went to find himself some food for breakfast, perhaps some berries or fruit.  
Meanwhile Ralph was out deep in the forest. He had spent a restless night also, from thinking about the kiss, and all the mix feelings for Jack. He finally realized that he loved Jack back, and was convinced they would manage to perhaps see eachother on certain occasions, and share there love. He was sitting on a rock, eating a banana. He felt like crying, but some thing restrained him from his tears. Things were slowly becoming clearer for him.He couldn't stop thinking about how much pain Jack was probably going through. It upset him. He heard a noise once again, and it frightened him. But he thought in his mind it may be Jack and that calmed him. He closed his eyes, to regain concentration on the noises that still seemed far off. When he felt a tight rope across his kneck, he jumped of shock. He was cought, with rope tied around him, he had no weapon, no way of escape. Lunch passed by, and supper came quickly. Ralph was lying on the ground tied. Listening to the boys. " I think Jack will kill 'em," said one voice, it sounded like sam. "I think he loves him too much," said a snarling voice, perhaps Eric's. Ralph was scared and confused.  
Meawhile Jack prepared fish for supper, and ate with less appetit then usual. He sharpened his knife on the rocks, and got ready to start his journy towards the mountain. After about a half an hour, he reached the moutain. There infront of him was a fire, and some one tied up, he couldn't quite make out who it was. He approached, paying close attention to the details to what he may have to do. The clouds came over, and once again it rained. But this time, not normal rain, but rain of sorrow. 


	5. Jealousy kills

"What did you want me for?" Jack said feeling rather worried on what was going on. "Do you love Ralph?" said Sam looking sternly into Jack's eyes. He paused for a moment not knowing how to answer.  
"I don't know," He said, he was too confused. He knew that the body was obviously Ralph's and he didn't want to say no and hurt him, yet he didn't want to say yes and be hurt by the guys. All these consequences running through his mind. "We have a task for you, me and the boys chose it," said same, no chance of him being fair, unlike before. Jack made eye contact with

Ralph, he knew he wouldn't be able to kill Ralph. He knew some thing bad was going to happen. After taking a few deep breathes, he continued there conversation,  
"what would the task be?" The sound of thunder and lighting struck, with sprinkles of rain pouring down the young boys chests. Their hair wet, to add to Jack and Ralphs sorrow.  
"You will have to either kill Ralph, and continue with us, or admit you love Ralph, and you kill yourself and Ralph," every one remained silent. Heads hung low they waited for his decision.  
" Can I just kill myself," he pleaded.  
"No, we don't like Ralph, we will kill him any ways, all he did was ruin every thing for you and us," he said firmly as usual.  
"I was wrong. He did nothing.." Ralph was crying, but didn't care if the boys saw him. These were tears of anger and grief.

"So either way I have to kill Ralph?" Jack was going though to much trauma for such a young boy. "Yes," Sam continued. "If I kill him, I will kill myself too, how can I live knowing I killed a boy?" said Jack crying from the confusion.  
"Told you he loved him," one of the boys snapped.  
" I don't know how I feel right now," Jack knew he loved him, but he couldn't say it, it was stuck at the tip of his tongue.Jack was swaying from foot to foot, he needed some thing to keep his mind of this pain.

"So what is your choice?" Sam said eagerly looking back and Eric. Jack took a quick glance at Ralph who was staring at him, his face red from furry. Then he looked at Sam and the boys. He ran. He ran out of sight, far beyond the wild trees. Fists wet and clenched, running through the mud. When he thought he was far enough he rested. There he lay in the dark, crying trying to get himself out of all this. He spent his night, cold, wet and in misery. Jack hated love now, in the boys mind, this is what was ruining his life. It was taking every thing from him, including his sanity. He then realized he didn't have

his knife.

---Meanwhile---  
Sam was angry. Actually he was beyond angry. He wanted Jack and Ralph dead, well mainly Ralph. But of course, he didn't want a gay boy on the island. I guess he was so used to having no girls there,he forgot all about the fact that guys can like guys. He wanted to kill. All the anger built up inside of him, was ready to escape on a poor soul.. Ralph.  
"Ok boys, if Jack wont do it, we will," he said with a smile. He took the knife that Jack had dropped during his escape. He spent a few minutes looking at the knife, putting his finger across it, making sure it was sharp enough. The littl'uns were asleep, the bigguns were still awake. Silence crept over the young boys, all was fixed on Sam. His name was Sam, just like the young boy who had gotten killed. But this same, was one of the bigguns, that never really had a part on the island. He was just considered one of the 'other ones' who didn't have any say in the whole adventure. He was angry. He never said any thing, he just followed, he was never one of the guys all of them new and wanted to be with. He was an outcast, and was angry

that Jack and Ralph got all the fame, now was his revenge. He slowly approached Ralph.  
"I hate you Ralph, I always have, I hate you with a passion," sam said quickly, with stern eyes. Ralph gulped. He was frightened. He didn't want to die. He loved Jack, he loved him for so long..  
"P-please let me go!I'll stay out of your sight!" He stuttered and pleaded with his puppy dog watery eyes.  
"Your existence bugs me, knowing you are out there would bug me just as much.." he said now sitting next to him.  
"I've never done any thing to you, if I did I'm sorry, just please, let me go!" He screamed as the shiny knife approached him.  
"YOU IGNORED ME FOR THE WHOLE YEAR I HAVE BEEN WITH YOU AND HAVE SAID NOTHING. _NO ONE_ RECOGNIZED MY EXISTENCE, IT WAS ALWAYS YOU AND JACK WHO GOT THE FAME. THE _LEADERS_. I'M JUST AS OLD!WHY DON'T I GET ANY OF IT?"He wailed, and the boys looked drawn back. At those last words he dug Jack's pocket knife into Ralph in one thrust of his dirty hand, such a violent swing. Slowly, deathly blud poured out of Ralph. All was silent, all you could hear were Ralph's last words  
"I didn't do any thing.. I'm sorry for how you feel.." he then turned white, and the tears stopped flowing from his eyes. He was now emotionless. The boys were sad, but they didn't let it show, for they didn't want to join Ralph in heaven. But the guilt had caught up to them to a certain degree. They left to the cave and there they would lay for the rest that was left of the night.


	6. Ended with a kiss

---Flash back---  
Jack remembered vivedly.. Him and Ralph lying on the beach secretly one evening. Lying down under the sun with no cares.  
Ralph turned to him and said, "I- miss being home.. With all my books and tapes and.. The girls,"  
he smiled with his cute smile. His face was clean then, and he had a perfect tan. He was in shape, and his hair was neat and he wasn't full of sand.  
  
"I definatly miss the ladies most," said Jack with a sigh.  
  
"Well woman aren't that great ya know," Ralphed laughed. Jack obviously didn't get it and looked clueless.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jack said looking now into Ralph's sweet eyes. He bent over to Jack and there lips met for the first time, but not there last. A soft kiss from too lovers long wait. But both denied it, they just locked eyes for a few minutes, then Jack turned away and looked at the sky again, hot pink cheeks from the excitement, trying to hold the happiness from the expressions in his face. Ralph's touch.. He could still feel it. There undying love.  
  
"You blushin?" Ralph smiled, he always smiled then.. The smile that made me jealous and green with envy.  
  
"You can't say much over there," Jack snapped back and winked. He had his head resting on his outstreched arms. The sea coming in and tickleing his toes.  
The boys didn't need to talk, to know that they both had feelings for eachother. Both lying down elbow to elbow, watching the pink, yellow and blue misty sky across the horizon. Jack sighed, "I'm glad I have you on the island, your a cool guy."  
  
"You too," Ralph said gazing out at the sky. He seemed fascinated by the colors in the sky.

* * *

---Newer flash back-  
Then Jack remembered the day him and Ralph fought, the most terrible day of his life. He was remembering being angry because no one ever listened to him. It was always about Ralph.. Piggy always being Ralph's favorite.. How he wished to be Piggy, but he also wished he ad so much respect and born leadership Ralph had. He loved him, but jealousy took hands of him.  
"I'm holding the conch so I can speak," Piggy said pushing his glasses up his little nose. At that point his glassed only had a tiny crack.  
  
"Let him speak," Ralph said agrrivated, he seemed to like Piggy alot.  
  
"Listen fatty, I can talk when I want to, a conch aint' going to change that," Jack said angrily. He came across as mean t Ralph sadly enough.. But he was only mad. For the whole year, piggy has been treated like gold by Ralph. He got to be by Ralph every day, and sit by him.. How he longed to be able to do that.  
  
"You just pushed my limits way to far," Ralph seemed pretty upset by this.  
  
"No!I refuse to say sorry to him, he's lazy and he does nothing!" Jack shouted back, but he didn't have the effect he wanted to have, since it seemed like his adams apple was suck in one spot and refused to let him talk. Jack walked away, alon with the others... That was the end of it.

* * *

--BACK TO REALITY-  
"I could have been friends with Ralph if I hadn't of been so stubbourn," Jack mumbled as he rolled over on his side. His hand cupped on his cheeks. He thought things could never get worse.. But he had no clue. He ripped oped a coconut and ate the inside. He didn't feel violent enough to run after a boar.  
He started laughing histericly, but for no reason.  
  
"Jack's in love with Ralph," he said, his eyes wide..  
  
"Aren't you Jack?" He questioned himself.  
  
"Yes, yes I am.." There was no doubt about it, there was some thing wrong with Jack. Not like no one noticed.  
  
"They aren't going to make you kill them, right?" He said with concern..  
  
"Right," he sighed.  
I guess Jack was just lonely. The only time he got to talk to some one, it was negative. He just needed a friend, some one to rely on.  
  
He got up, and decided to go up to the moutain to see if the boys had rested there for the night. Curiosity urged him to go.  
He traveled quickly and swiftly, but slowed down closer to the top of the small mountain.  
There layed Ralph, his face frail, and his face emotionless. No tormenting smiles, or cute angry looks.. Just lying there.  
Jack gasped, his face turned almost as pail as Ralph's. The tears flowed down his cheeks so softly and at such a pace that Jack didn't know he was crying, and was too upset to care. Ralph's hand, he clutched and lay his head on Ralph's chest.  
  
"I love you Ralph.. I love you.. I LOVE YOU!" He screamed. While clinging on to Ralph harder. His face was red, and his eyes were no longer soft, they were blood shot red.  
  
" Why did you have to leave me.. me.. Why?! Why did you do this to me Sam?!" He screamed, and gulped a heavy painfull gulp. The screaming had made his throat sore.  
He clinged on to Ralph's shoulders and throttled him violently.  
  
"WAKE UP!Wake up.. wake up," his voice faded out, and there he fell asleep.. Lying on Ralph.  
When he woke up, he said his good bye to Ralph.  
  
"Well.. I guess this is bye Ralph.. I always love you and I always will.. You were the best person I've ever met.. So beautiful.. I will see you soon Ralph.." He sobbed and gave Ralph a kiss on his sweet lips. How he wished Ralph was still alive.. 


End file.
